


The Rebirth

by veritykindle



Category: Farscape
Genre: Attempt At A Drabble, Community: farscapefriday, Gen, Import from Livejournal, Spoilers: TWWW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-16
Updated: 2003-05-16
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritykindle/pseuds/veritykindle
Summary: FarscapeFriday "first memories" challenge





	The Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> (It is up to you whether or not this drabble fits this week's challenge. I think it does, but I'm not sure.)

Pain. Wave upon wave of agony coming at him from all directions, engulfing him, drowning out everything else.

He had thought it was bad when the Leutenant had grafted him into place, but this was infinitely worse.

Something is wrong! Something is horribly wrong!

Fear and confusion all around him. A reaching out. A plea for help. A panicked rejection.

What was happening?! This wasn't supposed to be like this! Why did it hurt so much?!

Moya can sense your presence. She knows that you're not her old Pilot.

More pain. Oh, by the Builders, how could there possibly be more pain?!

It is a pain pulse from her control collar. We must force her to accept you.

No! Stop! Please! Please don't hurt her!

Oh, Moya! What had he done?!

When the next wave of pain hit, he let it consume him, let it cover him whole, feeling it wash away his identity, his very sense of self.

He deserved nothing less, after all.

It was as if he was opening his eyes for the first time after being blind his whole life. As if everything before this moment was a dream, and he was only now waking up. 

Lights of a thousand colors he had never known before dancing all around him. The humming of the DRDs forming a pleasant presence in his mind. The warmth of a billion stars on his skin. Her skin. His skin.

The pain was still there, but it was unimportant.

He was Pilot, servitor of Moya. That was all he was, all he had ever been, all he would ever be.

He was reborn.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you think? Is this allowed?


End file.
